mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Sperling
Appearance General Appearance Phoebe is of African-American descent. She has long wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her body has a fit build, clearly being of someone who exercises plenty. Her wardrobe spans from simple jeans and shirts to more exotic things like pilots jackets or even a couple of skirts. Costumed Appearance Her costume contains mostly purples and blacks. Her skates are gray with pink highlights and wheels. She wears purple and black thigh highs and a pair of knee guards that are more for style rather than offering any form of protection. She's got fingerless gloves and big belt armband thing. Shorts and a jacket finish her look. Depending on the situation she may or may not have her headset with her as well. Personality Phoebe is a very energetic girl. She can often be found buzzing around doing all kinds of things. When you get to know her a little bit better her more insecure side shows up though. But she only shows that to those she trusts. In general, you can ask her pretty much anything and as long as it's within reason, she'll help you with it. Music plays an important role in Phoebe's life. Back in the day, it used to be one of her main coping mechanisms. Her mother loved older music and that love naturally transferred to Phoebe too. When not busy with helping others, Phoebe tends to pull herself back to her own little world of old music. Character Background Phoebe was born and raised in Chicago, America. Her childhood was a rather uneventful one. A nice neighborhood and loving parents. But there was a catch. Unlike most other kids in her kindergarten, her quirk didn't show. Her classmates were all extremely proud of showing off their own quirks, which had upset Phoebe. The doctor said she would get a quirk at some point, but when he couldn't tell. At a young age, Phoebe had already decided she'd focus on skill rather than a quirk. While going through a thrift shop with her mom she found that skill: rollerskating. Phoebe begged her mom to get her those rollerskates and she yielded. Back home little Phoebe practiced and practiced. All through kindergarten and the first grade of elementary school, she practiced her butt off. When the day of her first tournament came she was beyond thrilled. In the end, she only got third place. On the way home, her whole life changed. A car hit the right side of the car they were driving in. Her mom didn't make it. Phoebe broke her leg in the crash and her dad just bruised his arm. The funeral broke Phoebe even more than the crash did. Once back home she didn't eat for two days straight. She skipped school and didn't do her homework. This neglect, together with the general bad moods caused her to re-do fifth grade. Around her 11th it finally happened. Phoebe's quirk showed up. This changed things for the better. With her quirk, she found a reason to skate again. Her spring limbs granted her the ability to invent new and exciting stunts and tricks. With school going in the right direction again Phoebe decided that with her quirk and rollerskate skills she could help others. Money was rather tight back home. Her father knew how badly she wanted to go to the best hero school in Japan, but he was lacking the money to be able to send her there. At least that's what Phoebe thought. At her 16th birthday, her father presented her a cheque of money. Enough money to be able to live in Japan and go to U.A. Immediately she quit her old school and signed up for the Transfer Program. Soon enough, she'll be starting her classes at U.A. High Character Aspects # Empathy through Trauma # Skate Fanatic # Overly Protective Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Quirk '''Spring Limbs Phoebe's body, but mainly her arms and legs, act like springs. You can pull on them to extend and they'll retract by themselves. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Roller Skates: A pair of retro looking four-wheel roller skates. Category:Inactive